UNA RAZÓN MÁS
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Porque no era coincidencia el hecho de que siempre eligiera esa pastelería… de hecho había una razón más detrás del por qué Right Suzuki se pasaba por ahí a diario, y esa razón era la más importante...


**N/A:** Ando bastante oxidada en los temas del Súper Sentai, especialmente en Toqger, aun así espero que disfruten de este pequeño escrito, que por supuesto contendrá OCC y quizás algo de universo alternativo, pero es preferible advertirles.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Nuestros amigos trenes de la imaginación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TOEI.

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNA RAZÓN MÁS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PASTELERÍA IZUMI**

― ¡Hola, bienvenido! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ― Cuestionó Kagura Izumi, la hija del dueño de la Pastelería Izumi.

El chico de detrás de la vidriera observaba con detenimiento los enormes letreros del menú. ― Mm veamos… todo se ve delicioso ― Musitó sin poder decidirse. Después se volvió a la jovencita. ― ¿Qué me recomendarías? ― Cuestionó, pero la chica del lugar parecía distraída con algo, o más bien con alguien. ― ¿Disculpa? ―

― Sabe qué, yo le recomiendo el pastel de limón ― Interrumpió una segunda voz femenina.

Ante aquello, Kagura volvió en sí con asombro. ― Mio-chan… ― Musitó al ver a su mejor amiga a su lado.

La aludida le dio una sonrisa rápida antes de volverse nuevamente al cliente. ― ¿Le parece bien la recomendación? ―

El chico sonrió y asintió. ― Seguro. Suena delicioso ―

Mio sonrió. ― Haga favor de tomar asiento y enseguida le llevaré su pedido ― Sin más, el chico se retiró a la sección de las mesas y sillas.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ― Interrogó Kagura aun con confusión.

Mio se encogió de hombros, pero mantuvo esa sonrisa divertida en su rostro.― Cuando ese chico viene te conviertes en otra persona, sí sigues así perderás a los clientes de tu padre ― Bromeó.

Al instante la joven Izumi enrojeció como nunca. ― ¡N-No sé de qué estás hablando! ― Exclamó con nerviosismo.

― Jajaja vamos, deja de fingir conmigo ― Debatió la castaña. Le echó un vistazo rápido al chico pelirrojo que se encontraba en la esquina del lugar. ― Es muy atractivo… tú le gustas amiga ― Añadió con picardía mientras le hacía cosquillas.

― ¡Mio-chan! ― Exclamó la otra alarmada intentando escapar de las cosquillas. ― ¡Shh, está volteando! ― Susurró tratando de calmar el ánimo de su amiga, así que la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a agacharse bajó la barra de pedidos. ― Es una coincidencia que él esté aquí ― Musitó ya más calmada.

Mio alzó una ceja. ― ¿Todos los días desde hace tres meses? ― Interrogó sarcástica. ― Sí me lo preguntas me huele a acoso… ― Agregó pensativa. ―… ¡a uno muy tierno! ― Exclamó por lo bajo.

Kagura sonrió ante los gestos de su amiga. ― La única razón son los pasteles… nada más ―

― Tú eres la razón del por qué vuelve ¡Deja de ser tan terca! ― Reprimió dándole un golpecito en el hombro. ― Yo terminaré el turno, anda y atiende a tu hombre ― Finalizó al guiñarle un ojo con picardía.

Antes de que Kagura pudiera debatir algo, su castaña amiga ya había desaparecido. Resopló derrotada. ― Ve y atiende a tu hombre ― Musitó en burla.

― ¿Estás bien? ―

La chica se sorprendió al máximo al escuchar aquella voz, tanto que se hizo hacia atrás con una agresividad severa que terminó golpeándose la parte baja de la nuca. ― ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió mucho! ― Exclamó sobándose la cabeza repetidas veces.

― ¡Lo siento, no quería asustarte! ― Exclamó el chico pelirrojo culpable de las discusiones entre Mio y Kagura. Velozmente dio un salto a través de la barra y aterrizó justo al lado de la chica del suelo. ― Aquí, déjame ayudarte Kagura ― Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La chica un tanto aturdida aceptó aquel gesto. ― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ― Interrogó ya estando de pie frente a él.

Con un gesto divertido, el pelirrojo señaló con su dedo el pecho de ella donde portaba su gafete con su nombre.

La peli-negra se sentía encoger y enrojecer por la vergüenza. ― Ah… a veces olvido que está ahí ― Bromeó.

El chico soltó una risita. ― Enserio lamento si te asusté, pero es que te veías preocupada cuando hablabas con tu amiga, así que decidí acercarme a la barra ― Explicó con un ligero tinte en sus mejillas.

Ella sonrió divertida. ― ¿Me espiabas? ― Pidió, alzando una ceja.

Ahora el chico se sentía encoger. ― Y-yo… este bueno… ―

― Descuida, sólo bromeo ― Aseguró ella tratando de calmarlo. El chico asintió con cierto alivio. ―… Y sólo son bromitas de mi amiga, Jejeje le gusta divertirse conmigo ― Agregó, respondiendo al comentario anterior de él.

― Ya veo, está bien a veces los amigos no hacen jugadas realmente vergonzosas, pero a fin de cuentas son nuestros amigos ― Explicó el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

― Sé a lo que te refieres ― Secundó ella del mismo modo.

Ambos se soltaron a reír. Unos segundos después, ambos se detuvieron.

― Será mejor que me vaya ― Anunció él al momento de volver a saltar aquella barra y colocarse del lado de los clientes.

Kagura le llamó. ― ¿Y qué pasa con tu pastel de fresas y crema? ― Ella se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que se había delatado a ella misma. Quizás ahora él pensaría que ella era una acosadora al recordar que siempre ese es el postre de su selección.

El chico no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se le volvió a acercar. ― Supongo que ya es tiempo… Soy Suzuki, Right Suzuki ― Se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y sonrió. ― Es un gusto, Right ― Le correspondió aquel apretón de manos. Después de todo, durante estos tres meses jamás había sabido su nombre, y éste era el primer paso para ambos.

Lentamente aflojaron el agarre. ― ¿Te importa si me lo envuelves para llevar? ― Cuestionó él, refiriéndose al pastel.

Ella asintió. ― Seguro, enseguida te lo entrego ― Dicho esto la chica se alejó a la parte trasera para poder envolver en una caja el pequeño pastel para el chico.

Right la observaba de reojo, desde el primer día que entró a aquel lugar le pareció la chica más linda que jamás en su vida había conocido, y esa vestimenta de mesera sólo le hacía volar la imaginación, de verdad que era adorable. Y desde ese día se había prometido a sí mismo volver todos los días hasta tener el valor de acercarse a ella y hablarle de frente.

Y finalmente ese día había llegado.

― Aquí tienes Right, pastel de fresas y crema ― Anunció la chica al volver junto a él, logrando sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones.

Sonrió ante el gesto, tomando aquella cajita adornada. ― Gracias Kagura ―

― Supongo… que te veré mañana ― Musitó con la cabeza abajo.

Right la tomó de la mano y ella alzó la vista. ― Cuenta con ello… después de todo, además de los pasteles encontré una razón más para volver ― Respondió con una media sonrisa, sin apartar su vista de ella.

Kagura rascó su cuello, sabiendo a que se refería. ― Yo seguiré aquí… no te preocupes, te esperaré ― Dijo de forma tranquila, ni siquiera ella creía haberlo dicho de esa forma tan directa pero indirecta.

― Me alegra oír eso ― Le respondió empezando a soltar su agarre. ― Nos vemos ― Dicho esto, se alejó del mostrador, caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo por ésta.

― Hasta mañana Right… ― Musitó ella viéndolo alejarse por aquellas calles.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir más historias, pero por falta de tiempo e imaginación no había podido. Ahora ya tengo el tiempo, pero mi imaginación sigue por los suelos, así que en todo este tiempo éste One-shot es lo único que ha salido de mi cabezota y que mejor que un Right y Kagura para alegrar un poco a los fans de ésta pareja. Debo admitirlo, moría de ganas de escribir algo sobre éstos dos y aquí está.

Es curioso que me brincara esta idea. Estaba buscando imágenes de ambos y de repente me encontré que alguien en Wattpad había plagiado mi historia de "BUSCANDO UN ARCOIRIS" de la cual ni siquiera me dan los créditos. Una parte de mí se encuentra molesta, pero otra parte se siente indiferente al respecto, pero aun así no me gustaría que me volviera a pasar, mis historias son producto de mucho esfuerzo e imaginación y no me parece justo que alguien de la nada llegue, las copie y las publique en otra página. En verdad me siento muy herida.

Sólo para que sepan, para Fanfiction éste es mi único nombre de usuario y sólo tengo cuenta aquí, así que si encuentran una historia parecida o igual a la mía agradecería mucho que me lo notificaran ya sea por mensaje privado o por mi firma PinkNeesan en Facebook.

Fuera de todo ese trago amargo, espero hayan disfrutado de este escrito.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**

 **Finalizado [110716]**


End file.
